Say It With A Quote
by MissSteph22
Summary: It is during Jeanette's shift at the library that she makes the startling discovery. The problem is - she'd known it all along. She cannot keep suppressing her feelings however, so how can she possibly make them known? Luckily for the chipette, the answer may be lying in the works of literature that her counterpart has taken a recent shine to... Oneshot. 80s Cartoon-verse.


**Hello! I can't believe how long this took me to write, but I'm glad I finally managed to finish it! Set in the 80s cartoon-verse. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **P.S. - I own nothing, except for the plot. :)**

* * *

There was a sense of calm in the library, as the day was nearing its end. The late hours of afternoon rarely saw visitors, as people abandoned books for more 'interesting' leisurely pursuits. Those who spent several hours poring over tomes now packed up and headed back home to do what was likely either the same, or render themselves motionless in front of a television. Regardless, it left the local library enveloped in an empty silence, but Jeanette didn't mind. It was a precious commodity in her eyes - untouchable and soothing. Here, she could listen to the depths of her mind, and let each though surface as she paced the hardwood floors, passing aisle upon aisle of books.

The moment a volunteering opportunity became available at the library, the chipette took it without hesitation. Her love for the place had never ceased over the years, and she had grown especially attached to it now that she depended on coming to study for exams - exams that could eventually take her to the dizzy heights of college. Something about the library simply enchanted Jeanette - perhaps it was due to the many works of great literature it housed, or the fact that there was a plentiful supply of knowledge to be gained here. Working at the library allowed her to share in that enchantment. She loved nothing more than seeing young children visiting with their parents, picking up books specifically for children, and delving into the imaginary world crafted for them, as they slowly develop a passion for reading.

She sighed as she pushed the book cart down one of the many fiction aisles. Not enough people do develop that passion.

This was one of her favourite jobs - stacking the shelves. Putting the returned books back allowed her to see where people's interests lie. It was mostly genre fiction - fantasy and romance were always the most popular choices. People had a tendency to seek escape through other worlds and sweeping affairs, not that they could be blamed. That was the thing with books, Jeanette supposed. It has its many appeals, and people are drawn to them for different purposes. Some for facts, others for the sensation of feeling lost in a new world. Jeanette's personal favourites were the classics - authors such as Jane Austen and Charles Dickens. Timeless in nature, they bring new meanings to the world each day. They're quoted to the hilt, but they convey more meaning than what mere words by tongue can ever do.

The chipette was almost finished putting the books back until she heard the door open. A visitor at this hour? Putting back the novel she was currently holding, Jeanette debated whether or not to see if they needed assistance, but remembered her colleague was at the circulation desk if they did require help. She picked up another book - shaking her head as she recalled that this was the book she had to tape back together last night after it was returned. She checked the number on the spine, and glanced up. Top shelf. Great. The step ladder wasn't so bad - it was only a couple of steps high, but nonetheless Jeanette dreaded using it each time. She made it to step three when a hushed voice interrupted her.

"Hi Jeanette!"

Startled, the chipette let out a cry, losing her footing in the process. Luckily, a pair of hands caught her before she could fall to the floor. The book however couldn't be saved. Adjusting her glasses, Jeanette looked around to see who it was, and really, she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Hi Simon," she breathed, still recovering from the shock. It was just Simon. He usually made an appearance at the library - she expected no less. The chipmunk often came to read theories and carry out more research on Thomas Edison. When he wasn't doing that, he usually had to come to prove somebody wrong. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I have a couple of hours to spare before I have to go home, so I decided to have a look through the fiction section today." His voice was quiet, at risk of being heard by somebody else in the building. What he said intrigued Jeanette. The fiction section? Simon didn't usually peruse this area; sure he loved reading as much as she did, but he always displayed more interest in the reference section. "I wanted to find a book I could read and perhaps write about for English."

"Oh, well, you've come to the right place," the chipette responded, gesturing around her. She was well aware of the upcoming deadline for their English class - they had to prepare an essay on a novel of their choosing - provided it was of an appropriate standard. She hadn't decided yet, but she had a few ideas floating around. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"Not exactly, although I did want to take a closer look at some nineteenth-century literature."

The mention of nineteenth-century literature made Jeanette's heart leap. Such a wonderful time for literature - where could she begin? Her favourite? Jane Austen? Charles Dickens? What about Mark Twain? Robert Louis Stevenson? She had become so lost in the fascination of the era that Simon had to clear his throat and grab her attention.

"O-oh... well, there's a lot of great books, as I'm sure you know." Her cheeks were a little flushed.

The chipmunk smiled a little at this. He knew how enraptured his counterpart could be with such a topic. In all honesty, it was why he wanted to explore this century. Jeanette appeared to have lots of knowledge on it, and he could always turn to her for advice. He glanced around, seeing row upon row of books. He stopped at a particular title. _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._

"You know," he said, picking it up off the shelf. "I always wondered if this was a children's book or not."

Jeanette smiled fondly at the book. It was in her collection of favourites. As a matter of fact, a new clothbound anniversary edition was being released in a few days. She was saving up for it.

"I-I've never really assumed it was only for children. People of all ages tend to enjoy it." Mainly due to the animated adaptation, she thought to herself. "It's one of the most imaginative books I've ever read."

"Yeah, I remember reading this a few years ago. It's a good book." Carefully, he placed it back on the self and wandered down to reach for another. This time it was _Pride and Prejudice._

"Pride and Prejudice is a great book!" She blushed, realising her outburst. "Of course, I may be speaking with a slight bias."

"I don't think I've ever read any of Jane Austen's work," the chipmunk mused, examining the cover. "I guess I've never really taken to love stories."

"Oh, but it's so much more than a love story!" Eyes widening, she furtively glanced around, making sure nobody heard her. She didn't mean to raise her voice, but she when she spoke of something she was passionate about, she couldn't be stopped. "It's about society, manners, upbringing, and family too. The love story is what makes it popular, I know, but there's so much you can take from this novel."

Simon stared for a moment, taking in what his friend had told him. Never had he seen somebody show such interest in a book. He flipped it around to read the blurb. As he did so, Jeanette watched him, her heart light and filled with fanciful notions. This was why she loved her job, she reminded herself. As the blue-clad chipmunk's eyes scanned the text, curiosity etched itself onto his features. It reminded Jeanette of the book they had just been discussing - _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. She chuckled to herself, finding Simon to be rather charming when he was like this.

Wait... what?

"I'll take your word for it then," Simon said, no longer reading the back cover.

"Y-you mean you'll try it?" Jeanette asked, her thoughts now miles away from the book.

"You made a good argument. Who am I to disagree?" His steel-greys were glinting with a certain spark, one that only served to get the chipette's heart beating faster. A spark that said 'I trust you', accompanied with that smirk of his. Swallowing thickly, Jeanette nodded and gestured for her counterpart to follow her to the circulation desk.

"I'll scan it out for you," she said, walking behind the desk. Simon handed the book over, and examined the flyers scattered on the desk. As the purple-clad chipette reached for the scanner, her mind kept replaying the thoughts of Simon. Since when did she find Simon charming? When did she not? The sudden thought haunted her, as though it appeared like a bright red light in a dark night. Dangerous and alarming. A warning sign, surely? She chanced another glance at him; he was reading a pamphlet about the new museum exhibition with great interest. She couldn't deny it - he had changed since he had gotten older. They weren't naive children anymore. She was aware of subtle changes in him, such as his shoulders becoming broader, and his jaw becoming more defined. Her stomach twisted as slowly, it was all piecing together. This time it was unavoidable. She knew it all along - it was always the case. Just how long had she managed to suppress these feelings? Just how long had she wanted to tell him?

Her reverie was broken by her colleague sighing loudly at the book she was reading. Another romance novel by the looks of it.

"There's nothing like a good romance to sweep you off your feet, right Jeanette?" She said, resting the open book against her chest. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm... I'm fine. I just need to replace the jacket on this, that's all," she lied, heading for the back room. The plastic cover was perfectly fine, save for a couple of cracks. She just needed space to think. A sudden idea popped into her head, as she thought of a particular moment in the novel. A quote, to be precise.

This will say it better than I ever could, thought Jeanette, grabbing a slip of paper and a pen.

 _"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."_

She hoped - if it were to be read - that the _Pride and Prejudice_ quote would not be lost on Simon. It did convey her message quite clearly. Perhaps he'll just think she's quoting from the novel for the sake of it. She exhaled loudly. All she knew at this point, was that it was a tremendous weight off her chest. She carefully slipped the note into the page of the novel in which the quote originally appears, and went back to the scanner to check the book out for her counterpart. All the while, her blood was pumping furiously.

After they had exchanged friendly goodbyes, and after Simon had left the building, Jeanette rested all of her weight on the desk, surprised at herself.

This would either end really well, or really badly.

Please be the former, she pleaded.

* * *

A week had passed since their encounter in the library, and not a word had come of the note she left for him. The essay deadline was four weeks away now, and she was beginning to piece together ideas for her own essay. Simon hadn't yet decided. Whenever she asked him how the novel was, he'd respond - somewhat absently:

"Yeah, it's great."

She couldn't blame him - he had a lot going on with his project for the upcoming science fair and so his mind was naturally occupied with more than just a Jane Austen novel, but she still longed to know if he saw the note. However, asking would raise suspicion.

It was Friday afternoon when she sat behind the library's circulation desk, watching a performance of _Romeo and Juliet_ on the computer through a pair of headphones. It was very quiet on days like these, and so the chipette found that activities like this were a great way of passing time. Besides, she had already sorted the shelves for today. She watched the actors on stage with great amusement - she had longed to see a live performance of the Shakespeare play for years, but the closest she could get was old movies and online videos of past performances. Still, the play never failed to capture her heart. One of the earliest love stories out there. She sighed, resting her chin on her hands. Pity it was a tragedy.

A sudden flash of blue to her right startled her, and forced her to rip the headphones out. It was her counterpart, standing opposite the desk, book in hand.

"O-oh, hi Simon," she said, pausing the video in front of her. They seriously had to stop meeting like this. "C-can I help you?"

"I was just going to return this," he replied, holding out the borrowed copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. "You were right. It's pretty good."

Jeanette smiled. Of course it was good, there was never any doubt. And for the chipmunk to have finished it in a week, it must have been interesting enough to him. But, he was able to read at that pace anyway. That aside, his opinion on the book wasn't exactly the pressing matter to Jeanette.

"I told you it's not just a love story," she said, taking the book from him.

"I guess so," Simon responded, shrugging his shoulders. He then rubbed at the back of his neck. "Sometimes I forget though, that people have borrowed this book before me. Probably made study notes for themselves and forgot to take them out."

"W-what do you mean?" Jeanette blinked, suddenly feeling a lot warmer.

"A-ah it was no big deal, honest!" The chipmunk raised his hands, shaking his head. He then glanced over to the reference section. "Actually, I need to borrow a couple of books for my science project."

"Okay," the chipette said, voice barely above a whisper. She watched her friend make his way over to the area he so often frequented. Although it was hard to explain, she actually felt a little disappointed that he didn't catch on. She picked up the book and flipped through it, landing on the page where she left the note. To her surprise, it wasn't there. Before she had a chance to think about it, Simon was back, holding two reference books on the life of Thomas Edison.

"Thank goodness I was able to find these", he remarked, placing them on the desk. "I was worried that they might have been gone by the time I got around to borrowing them."

Jeanette didn't know whether to take him seriously or not, considering how 'popular' the library really was. Nonetheless, she was about to take the books to scan until Simon suddenly checked the title of one of them and picked it up.

"Oh no, I accidentally picked the wrong one. I must have gotten the numbers wrong. I'll be right back," he said, rushing away.

Whilst he was gone, the chipette couldn't help but think about the note and its whereabouts. Knowing Simon, he probably saw it and instinctively threw it away, thinking nothing of it. Jeanette almost felt upset by this notion, but instead, she felt a strong sense of determination. Perhaps it could be a challenge. If he encountered a note twice, then he had to start taking it seriously for sure. She grabbed another piece of paper. What to write...

She glanced up, and saw the paused video in front of her. That was it! Instantly, she put pen to paper.

 _"My bounty is as boundless as the sea,_  
 _My love as deep; the more I give to thee,_  
 _The more I have, for both are infinite."_

Quickly, she grabbed the science book Simon left on the desk and slid the note into a random page. Just in time as the chipmunk came back with the correct book. Jeanette proceeded to scan the books out for him, then waved him goodbye as he left.

She felt the butterflies in her stomach taking flight. This time for sure, she hoped.

* * *

The following Wednesday in school, Jeanette sat down with her sisters for lunch.

"How was English, Jeanette?" her younger sister asked, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It was okay I guess," she mused, picking at her food with a fork. She wasn't really sure how it went in all honesty. The deadline was looming, and even though she had chosen her novel, she couldn't help but worry for her counterpart. It had been a while since he discussed his essay with her. Although he said he enjoyed _Pride and Prejudice_ , something seemed a little... off. He barely spoke to her during classes or on the walks to school. She tried to dismiss it. Perhaps he was feeling a little stressed about his science project, which was due today. But yet again, there was no word on the note.

"Oh, here they come," Brittany said, looking behind Jeanette. The purple-clad chipette didn't have to turn to know who her sister meant. Right on cue, the Chipmunks appeared and took their seats at the table.

"You would not believe the morning I have had," Alvin exclaimed, taking out his lunch.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with _her_ , would it?" The pink-clad chipette asked, rolling her eyes. If she was right, the chipmunk was talking about the latest 'girl of his dreams'. Her words left her counterpart indignant, thus allowing for a session of bickering, to which the others simply tuned out.

Jeanette glanced across the table, watching as Simon took sips from his bottle of water. He looked back, taking the chipette by surprise. Unable to look away, she chanced a smile. He gave her a small smile. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to converse with him

"S-so... how did your science project go?" She asked, hoping that she would be heard despite the fact Brittany and Alvin had stopped arguing. She never had the opportunity to ask him in English. It took Simon a moment or two to process the question, as though he was thinking hard about it. Then he answered.

"It went well. I'm still waiting for my grade but I've got high hopes for this one." He gave one more smile before taking another sip of water.

The group ate in silence for a while, the occasional topic coming up but eventually dying down. As lunchtime neared its end, Jeanette got ready to leave for her next class. As she was walking away, she heard Theodore speak.

"So Simon, I found a note on your desk. It sounded romantic. Do you know who it was from?"

She stilled, her heartbeat getting quicker. No, she couldn't stay. It would be too obvious if she stayed. Feeling a lot more nervous about her note now, she shuffled away as fast as she could.

* * *

That evening, she was at the library, sorting books. A group of children had visited earlier, and happily leafed through the picture books, leaving them carelessly scattered everywhere. Luckily she had a couple of hours left before her shift finished. It had been a long day; most of it had been spent over-thinking what Theodore said about the note. If her assumptions were correct, it must have been from the science book. It was the most recent, after all. She reckoned the first note was long gone. Unfortunately, she didn't stay long enough to hear the rest of the conversation. Did Simon know who it was from? As she continued to pick up books from the floor, she heard the door open. Turning her head to look, she automatically wished she didn't, for standing at the circulation desk was none other than Simon. Luckily her colleague was there to take his returned science books. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him - it was more that she didn't know how, after lunchtime.

The chipette assumed that he was about to leave, until she saw him making his way over to the fiction section, by-passing the children's corner. Curious, Jeanette followed. Was he still searching for something to write about? Her librarian instincts immediately kicked in - she wanted to help him.

"Simon," she said, approaching the chipmunk. He was browsing one of the shelves, eyes squinted in concentration as he scanned the cracked spines of the age-old books. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, gaze fixed firmly on the books. The speed at which he glossed over them suggested that he had a particular title in mind. Then suddenly, his eyes widened, and he picked a rather thick book off the shelf. Jeanette quirked an eyebrow, unsure whether to feel surprised or baffled. _Jane Eyre_. He must have caught her stare, as he spoke up again. "After I had finished Pride and Prejudice, I wanted to find another story from the nineteenth century that was similar. I heard great things about this one."

"W-well, Jane Eyre is definitely _great_." She was referring to the size of the book. "It's a little darker than Pride and Prejudice though. Set in a different time period too. I'd still recommend it though."

"I'm glad. I've been thinking of writing about it. I don't know exactly what drew me to it, but..." He paused, a wistful look in his eyes. "Have you ever wanted to be swept away by a book?"

"I..." Jeanette stopped, unsure how to answer. She didn't know what he meant, exactly. Be swept away by a book? But of course! She could spend hours upon hours flicking through the pages of a novel, completely captivated by what she was reading. She could be practically glued to it, unable to put it down in fear of missing out on the wild, exhilarating feeling of being swept away by a book.

"I guess it's just me, huh?" He chuckled, and slowly started making his way to the circulation desk, allowing for his counterpart to follow. The chipette wanted to protest, but she could no longer find the words. It was getting harder to find things to say to him. All she really wanted was closure - there was too much uncertainty regarding the notes. By which she noted - he was acting very casual for somebody who was called out for having one of said notes on his desk. Maybe he didn't know it was her after all...

"I'll scan this for you," she offered, quietly. Taking the book, Jeanette headed for the desk. Simon went over to the notice board, reading the various advertisements whilst Jeanette scanned the book. As his back was turned, she stared at him thoughtfully. Her feelings were getting stronger each day; by now she had hoped that he was smart enough to see what was going on. The very first note should have been a clue, yet he dismissed it as a study note. Looking down, she saw a notepad and pen resting atop it. One more time wouldn't hurt, right? Ensuring that the chipmunk was still reading the notices, she quickly started writing, pen gliding across the paper. She was playing with fire, she knew. But, if nothing came of this, she had to consider the possibility of giving up. That very thought left her feeling nauseous.

 _"Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me as my own: in pain and sickness it would still be dear. Your mind is my treasure, and if it were broken, it would be my treasure still..."_

Fittingly, it was a _Jane Eyre_ quote. This time, she wouldn't leave it on the quote's respective page. She had to make sure it wouldn't be tossed aside in the cruel assumption it was for study. _Please read this. Please know_. It was like a mantra, repeating over and over, as she hid it within the front pages of the book. As she scanned it, her counterpart turned back around and approached the desk, ready to take home the book.

They said their goodbyes once again, and Jeanette let her smile linger as Simon walked out of the door and headed down the street. She turned to her left and was instantly met with a knowing look from her colleague.

"Someone's in love," she teased, smirking. The chipette flushed several shades of pink.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she huffed, heading back to finish tidying up the children's books. But she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

* * *

That Saturday, Jeanette decided to take a trip to the local bookstore. Once she realised she had saved up enough money to buy that new copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ , she immediately started planning her day around her visit to the bookstore. As expected, nothing was said of any note left within the pages of Simon's borrowed copy of _Jane Eyre_ , however he did confirm he was writing his essay on the novel, despite having not finished reading it yet. Jeanette had chosen _Pride and Prejudice_ , one of her favourites. Much of her spare time had been spent preparing a plan for the essay, picking out key points to write on as well choosing adequate quotes, rather than seeking out answers on the note. She hated to admit it, but as the days went on, she was starting to feel defeated.

The sun was high in the sky, beaming down on the streets of Los Angeles. A perfect day for book shopping, Jeanette thought.

The door to the store opened with a chime, and immediately an inviting scent welcomed the chipette. It was the refreshing blend of coffee, and new books. Whilst she loved how the books in the library were yellowed with age, nothing felt as splendid as grazing her fingertips across crisp, newly printed pages. It was still quiet here, although it had more guests than the library. Perhaps the coffee shop installed within the building had something to do with it. She made her way to the 'new releases' section and searched for the book, finding it in seconds. As she was about to take the book, a sudden voice startled her.

"Hi Jeanette!" She stood for a moment, trying to work out who that voice belonged to. Then it hit her.

"Simon?" Jeanette turned around, a clear look of confusion written across her features. "What are you doing here?"

She noted the uniform he was wearing, as well as the name-badge. He was working at the bookstore? Since when? Why didn't she know until now?

"College doesn't pay for itself," he said sheepishly, scratching at the back of his head. He put on his best employee face. "How can I help?"

"Y-you don't have to... I already found what I..."

"Oh, that's right," he smiled, seeing the book on the shelf next to his friend. "The anniversary book."

He took the book from the shelf, and gestured towards the till.

"Will that be all?" He was being very polite - probably trying his best to look like a model employee in front of his boss. Jeanette was looking positively puzzled. Simon could only laugh at this, deciding to drop his facade. "You kept talking about it, remember?"

"Oh, I... I guess I did," she responded, realising with a slight blush. Both headed for the till and she allowed Simon to ring up the item for her, handing her the book in a bag.

"Enjoy! Don't forget you'll receive a twenty per-cent discount on your next purchase!" He said, smiling after her as he waved his goodbye. She waved back, still trying to process what she encountered today. Well, she learned something new every day.

Simon had a point though - college wasn't going to pay for itself.

* * *

The evening sky stretched across the horizon, as the sun began its descent. Jeanette was lying on her bed, book resting on her pillow. She was about to start reading now that she had peace and quiet to do so. Her sisters were downstairs with Miss Miller watching television. She let her hand glide across the front cover, revelling in the feel of the soft cloth. Then she opened the book, expecting to see the title page. Well, she thought she would.

A random piece of paper came tumbling out from the pages, landing on the floor. The chipette widened her eyes. Was it the receipt? No, surely not. The receipt was in the bag. Wouldn't hurt to double-check though. Sitting up, she grabbed the bag from the foot of her bed and rummaged its contents. And rightly so, the receipt was lying at the bottom. So what could the piece of paper be? Curious as ever, she picked it up with caution, millions of possibilities coming to her at once. The side facing her was blank, and so when she turned around, nothing could have prepared her for the words that were written.

 _"I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."_

Her mouth was agape - it was a _Jane Eyre_ quote, but how? The book she had held no similarities to _Jane Eyre_ , and so it couldn't be a mere study note. Then what could it be? Jeanette's heart started to pound, as her mind started to narrow it down. Her hands were trembling, the paper in her hand rustling because of the action.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her guardian calling up the stairs for her. Someone was at the door for her.

"Coming!" She called back, making her way down the flight of stairs, note left behind on her pillow.

The purple-clad chipette approached the doorway, only to be slightly alarmed at the sight. A surge of dizziness overcame her, and she had to clutch onto the doorframe for support.

"S-Simon," she breathed, thoughts running wild. "W-what brings you here?"

"I... I was wondering if..." He adjusted his glasses, and cleared his throat. "You were right about nineteenth century literature. It truly is... magnificent."

Jeanette smiled softly, but it wasn't long before the chipmunk continued.

"In fact, I-I really enjoyed it. I kept wanting to read more, and before I knew it, I was being carried away by it all. I can't thank you enough for your advice. A-actually, I wanted to ask if..." His gaze drifted slightly, as he went into his pocket and produced two tickets. Jeanette wasn't sure if she was seeing things, or if there was actually a rosy tint to his cheeks. "These are tickets for the performance of Romeo and Juliet next Saturday. Do you want to come along with me? I think I'm starting to get used to the whole 'love story' thing."

The world almost stopped spinning for Jeanette. _Romeo and Juliet_. A performance? Why didn't she know about this until now? A hand instinctively rose to her mouth, as she tried to mask her surprise, but she was failing miserably.

"I-I... Oh, Simon I'd love to!" Her voice was quiet, but full of warmth and joy. The chipmunk smiled back at her, and handed her a ticket.

"Great! I suppose I'll see you there then, or at least at school next Monday," he said turning to walk back down the garden path. Jeanette continued to smile, completely dumbstruck. That was, until he turned back around and spoke again. "By the way, how are you enjoying Alice in Wonderland?"

"Huh? O-oh. Yeah it's wonderful!"

"Just as I thought," Simon said with a playful smile. "Well, I'd better be going. See you around!"

With a final wink, he left.

He left the garden, and he left Jeanette feeling delightfully warm upon the realisation that her wish had indeed been granted.

 _He got her notes._

* * *

 **I've always wanted to write something like this, including all the literature quotes etc. etc. Writing it actually reminded me of "Agony Aunt", so now I have nostalgia to go along with my Simonette literary feels. Alice in Wonderland is in fact celebrating it's 150th anniversary this year, so I felt I had to include it. Oh, and Jane Eyre is amongst my favourite books :)**

 **Also, I promised to them I would spread the word so I'm promoting starbin21's fic - "Little Wonders", which is the sequel to the amazing "Stolen". If you haven't heard of this author, they write amazing fanfics, a couple of which are my absolute favourite Simonette fics. :)**

 **If you enjoyed this (or not - I'm open to constructive criticism) be sure to leave a review! Thanks for reading :)**

 **Peace, love, and COOKIES! ~ MissSteph22 x :)**


End file.
